Irresistible Insults
by KathrynElaineDonahue
Summary: Sometimes, you just can't resist a good insult. Hermione and Draco know all about that.


A/N: I'm Beater 2 of the Wimbourne Wasps and this round (Round 11) we picked our prompts and had them thrown back at us. So, my prompt is based on a line of dialogue. The dialogue and prompts used are listed below.

Line of Dialogue: "With a head like that, who needs a pillow?"

Additional Prompts:

#2: (word) dominoes

#8: (word) bounce

#11: (word) frost

 **Irresistible Insults**

It was a simple line. She hadn't given it much thought the moment it flew out of her mouth, and she had no idea the problems that it would cause. Again, it had been a simple line. They had said much worse to each other. However, she couldn't resist insulting him and it was stuck in his mind.

It was a simple project. They didn't expect anything different from the professors when it came to pairing them together. It seemed that they liked to add an extra level of difficulty to their everyday life since she was a know-it-all and he was a selfish prat with a habit of being irritating. It was clear that that had to be the only reason, since it clearly wasn't the difficulty of the project because, again, it was a simple project.

The creature that they were to try and attempt to find could only be found early in the morning when the first frost settled. The sun wouldn't even be up at the time they were to search for it and being the punctual being that she was, she was there way before him. It didn't take him long to show up after she had, but it took them twice as long to acknowledge one another's presence. They tried to ignore each other the best they could but the agony of having to converse for a project settled in both of them, doing nothing to lessen their irritation.

"Do you know what we're supposed to be looking for?" Draco questioned, folding his arms over his chest in a futile attempt to keep warm. .

"Don't you listen in class?" Hermione argued, attempting to hide her chattering teeth.

"Of course I do!" he shouted.

"Then you should know the name of it," she whispered harshly, "and if you had been doing your reading you would know that it won't appear if there are loud sounds around it."

"Whatever, let's just finish this so I can go back to bed." He shook his head.

"You're acting like this project is as easy as playing dominoes."

"Playing what?" he questioned.

"Never mind," she answered, shaking her head before looking around at the deep blue haze.

The sun was going to come up in a few moments and they still hadn't seen the creature they were supposed to investigate. If they missed the appearance of this rare find then they were going to fail the project. They only appear annually as does the first frost. However, it had been over half an hour and they were exhausted. Draco yawned and stretched before going back to staring at the glistening grass. Hermione hadn't moved from the blanket she had sprawled across the ground, and she had managed to keep her sketch pad in her lap. She never took her eyes off the frost but she wanted to roll them the moment she heard Draco yawn.

"I just want to put my head on a pillow," Draco muttered.

"With a head like that, who needs a pillow?" Hermione chuckled.

Simple. **Funny**. _Dangerous_.

She knew the moment she said it that an argument was going to begin and she had been right, which was no surprise to her. Irresistible insults fell from their lips as they bickered back and forth. They fought so much that morning that they missed the sparkling blue creature that appeared to lick the frost off the flowers and returned back to its home. Their arguments continued until they both noticed the sunrise. It was the only thing to quiet them. Something that was thought to be so beautiful and simple was a quiet sign of failure to them both.

"Great! Now I've missed the one thing that was going to guarantee me passing this stupid class!" Draco shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"It's all because of you, you idiot! You shouted and kept it away!" Hermione argued, snatching her blanket off the ground.

"I shouted and kept it away? It was your shrill tone that frightened the thing!"

"It was all of those insults you idiot!"

"Excuse me, but who started all of those insults?" He tossed his scarf over his shoulder and glared at Hermione.

"I think you both need to shut your yapps!"

They heard a voice shout from above their heads and they both looked up to see a student hanging their head out of the window.

Apparently, their bickering had woken up a good portion of the student body. The students all slammed their windows shut, and the two just stood there. Hermione was glaring at the ice on her shoes, embarrassed, while Draco was muttering under his breath as he stared up at the tower.

"Well, I'm going to try and write this report," she mumbled.

"Do you not sleep?" he wondered, looking at her strangely.

"I can't sleep when my brain is working a million miles per minute," she said.

"Well, I guess with a head like that, who needs a pillow?" he said quickly before turning around to hurry up to his dorm.

It was a simple line. It was a line that had caused an argument but it had also caused a little laughter. She hadn't expected her own insult to fire back at her and make her laugh the way it had. Then again, the insult was irresistible. Hermione just smiled all the way back to her common room, and ended up falling asleep despite her overactive mind. It wasn't how she wanted to spend her morning, but she knew it was something she wouldn't forget.

And she never did forget it.


End file.
